


Deliver Us

by maarzanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Arthur, Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M, Possession, Priests, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rituals, sin eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarzanna/pseuds/maarzanna
Summary: Arthur, under the church's command, was supposed to hunt down demons and take on the sins of the world, fighting against the forces of evil, but Merlin, a half-demon, offers him his help and love.





	Deliver Us

The body lay broken on the alley's ground, the poor man's eyes milky-white, the unholy abyss of Hell forever engraved on his retinas. A demon— stronger than the usual, low rates ones looking to get their kicks on earth aboard an unsuspecting host— had robbed the man of life and will. 

Arthur could do nothing, his soul had been corrupted beyond salvation. He fought until the end to expel the evil in a merciful way, and bring peace to the man, using prayer to purify, instead of exorcism, which only would've brought the man's demise sooner. Arthur ran both of his hands through his hair, letting out a long, tired breath. 

_"Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos,"_ he invoked, hoping to get rid of any malevolent spirits thinking of sticking around. Arthur kneeled beside the body, his legs felt wobbly, he placed a crucifix right on the middle of the man's chest. He sighed rubbing his chin, he was ready to pronounce the transference ritual, right hand poised above the body when a pentagram drew itself down on the ground around the body, flames burst up rewriting it with fire. Arthur shielded his eyes from the incandescence, falling back against the nearest wall. Before Arthur could act, the body turned to ashes and scattered away, the crucifix remained intact, untouched by Hell's flames. 

Arthur cracked his neck, the residue from the ashes and the gagging smell of burnt flesh were left behind, slowly, he reached over to pick up the silver crucifix, it was cold to the touch, and around his neck as he put it back on. 

What a lousy night he'd had.

"Pity you couldn't save him." The words rumbled, echoed around him, like the ocean impetuously crashing inside a hollow cave. 

Arthur didn't need to turn to see who the new presence was. Instead, he took his time getting up, pushing himself off the floor with both hands, dusting off his clothes, wincing at the new aches in his body he'd just noticed. 

"Your pity isn't needed here," he said, fishing out of his coat his pack of cigarettes, and putting one between his lips. "Why'd you come?" 

"Because I thought you might miss me," Merlin said, stepping into Arthur's space easily, lighting the cigarette with a touch of his finger. Arthur rolled his eyes, blowing away the smoke. The familiar warmth of Merlin's body stirring something dark and hot in him. 

"I've barely noticed your absence." 

Merlin laughed, fingering the clerical collar binding Arthur. "I like it when you lie, it's good to know you rebel against the church's rules sometimes. You're not as boring as the other priests I've met." 

Arthur gave him a long look, the cigarrete was dangling from his mouth.

Merlin was a walking dichotomy, good and evil raging inside him, his demon blood made him dangerous, yet his human soul shone bright, he was capable of empathy, of free will, and if any of the things he had told Arthur since they first crossed paths was true, then he was capable of love too. 

Arthur was helpless in his presence. 

The cigarette consumed quickly, his fingers had begun to itch. Merlin's starlit eyes were intent on him, enticing him, his nearness pushing him over a cliff he never wanted to be saved from. 

Merlin was silent, stayed close to him, observing every movement Arthur made, every intake of breath, the rise and fall of his chest, his mouth opening. Merlin's thumb traced his lips, drawing their shape, then pushed inside between. Arthur opened his mouth again, keeping his eyes on Merlin and sucked, his cheeks hollowing, eliciting a shiver from him. It felt like a victory. Merlin licked the pad afterward, their saliva mixing in profane communion. He moved even closer, pushing his body against Arthur's, nosing gently the flesh of his throat. "You shouldn't do this by yourself," he breathed, raising goosebumps on Arthur's skin. "This job, this task you've taken on will be the end of you if you're not careful." 

"It is my duty to atone for their sins, to give them one last chance at redemption," Arthur said, voice thick with want only Merlin could bring out in him. 

"Yes, but who looks after you? Who carries that burden with you? You might swallow their sins, but you deserve redemption too," Merlin said, punctuating the words with a soft bite he soothed with his tongue. "I can help you cope, you don't have to save the world alone." 

"Sure." Arthur buried his fingers on Merlin's shoulders. "Sure." 

"Let me help." 

Merlin didn't make a comment, didn't gloat when Arthur followed him out of the alley after they pulled away from the intimate position they'd inevitably found themselves in. They walked in silence, passing strangers, breathing in the chill night air, the street lamps flickering and guiding their steps until they were standing outside Merlin's building, his modest flat awaiting them. 

When Arthur stepped inside he felt the odd sensation of a void in his chest slowly getting filled. 

"Make yourself at home, you know where everything is," Merlin said, dropping his jacket on the nearest chair because he was messy beyond repair. 

"I'm going to--" he gestured vaguely toward the direction of the bathroom. Merlin nodded. 

His reflection on the mirror greeted him with a scowl, he was dirty, smelled of sweat and grime and blood. Arthur took the collar off and ran the water, getting himself cleaned as best as he could. There was a part of him still in denial about his feelings for Merlin, he was meant to hunt down demons and their offspring, to bring peace to those in need, to do the Lord's bidding here on earth. Yet, here was, unable to resist, craving him. Longing for his touch, aching to feel him. 

These feelings, as consuming as they were, they were the only thing he had left. He was an instrument, a sin eater offering absolution before death to the detriment of his own soul.

He'd already forfeited the Kingdom of Heaven by taking on the sins of the world, so why should he deny himself this? 

Merlin was lying on the mattress strategically placed in the middle of the flat, Arthur hesitated for a brief second before he went over, taking a decision he straddled him, pressing his palms flat on either side of his head. Merlin stared up at him curiously. 

"You say you want to help me, but, would you bleed for me?" Arthur asked, serious, searching Merlin's face for any sign of betrayal, of pity. There were none. 

"I would," Merlin answered with no hesitation, cupping the back of his head and bringing him down to meet him in a kiss, soft and tender at first, Merlin was gentle to the point of reverence, his tongue sweet, probing, coaxing Arthur's mouth open. 

Arthur let go of all resistance, and soon their positions changed, he was pinned under Merlin's weight, the two weeks they'd spent apart had taken a toll on him because he was desperate, he needed more, he pulled and pulled, asked with his body, their clothes couldn't come off fast enough. Arthur moaned against Merlin's mouth, this wasn't their first time, but it felt different, everything was aglow, every touch left a mark, they were hands and fingers and tongues and flesh, something beautiful and primitive. Arthur felt feverish, their desire coursing through his bloodstream, an unstoppable conflagration. 

Merlin fucked him against the mattress, his cock filling him up, claiming him, his fingers digging in his hips, and Arthur already longed to see the bruises that would be painted there tomorrow, the covers were bunched up in his grip. He buried his face in the pillow, muffling his cries, loving every second of Merlin moving inside him, tipping him over the edge, only to follow close behind, Arthur's name trapped between his lips as he released. 

Merlin held him after, stopped his trembling with soft touches and kisses. With words, Arthur was too tired to begin to understand. 

He only knew he'd no longer walk alone from then on.


End file.
